Esperando a Isabel
by uru94
Summary: México x Irlanda, referencia a 1846-47. Carwyn espera impaciente a Isabel que llega (otra vez) tarde mientras recuerda como la conoció y porqué esa chica lo es todo para él, al tiempo que la nieve cae sobre Nueva York. Encargo de Pony96, te está dedicado, espero que lo disfrutes. Los demás también. One-shot.


**Holaaaa :) Bien, historia totalmente fuera de serie con respecto a las demás, se trata de un pedido por parte de Pony96, te está dedicado, espero que lo disfrutes y que esté a la altura de las expectativas. También espero que os guste a los demás. Irlanda x Mexico. Referencia a 1846-1847. Mención de América, Inglaterra, Francia, España, Alemania, Prusia, Rusia. Intento de humor (fallido) por partes**

**¡Acepto reviews y criticas de todo tipo!**

* * *

Lo había hecho.

Otra vez.

Pese a que la conocía desde hacía prácticamente dos siglos.

Era estúpido. Tonto. Imbécil. "_Stupid"_ y la risa de Arthur resonó en su mente: ya veía al cejón de su hermanito burlándose de él.

Él sabía que la latina solía llegar ligeramente atrasada….bueno, vale. Era una tardona sin remedio. Y lo peor es que no se daba cuenta.

Hoy probablemente batiría su record. ¡Por san Patrick, que llevaba una hora esperando!

Debería haberla citado una hora antes…puede que dos por precaución. Con Isabel nunca se sabía.

Carwyn, suspiró, mientras miraba una y otra vez la estatua que Francis le había regalado a Alfred cuando este consiguió su independencia.

_Lady Liberty_

Resultaba irónico. Todos los países deseaban la libertad, pero luego no dudaban en negarsela a los demás.

Negó a cabeza, no estaba ahí para ponerse a recordar momentos tristes, sino más bien para pasar una noche fantástica con ella.

Aunque llegase tarde. Y aunque se aburriese esperando. Y aunque se estuviese congelando bajo la nieve en esa noche de navidad.

¡Joder, es que esto era abuso! En su casa llovía, pero no podía compararse con el invierno en ciertas zonas de Estados Unidos ¡Debería estar prohibido!

Le entraban unas ganas enormes de dejar a Alfred sin regalo. El crío no comprendería nada. Pero es que Carwyn ya no sentía… ¡su nariz!

Se la palpó rápido. Uff, ahí seguía.

Decididamente, Irlanda se preguntaba porque Isabel no podía haberle citado en algún otro sitio. Un café por ejemplo. Un sitio en que podría sentarse al calor a disfrutar del sabor de la rubia más perfecta…

Fue entonces cuando la vio. Una silueta se habría entre las sombras de la noche. Los tacones la hacían un poco más alta (seguía siendo más bajita que él, y sonrío maliciosamente ante eso…ya tenía algo con que molestarla). Debía llevar uno de esos vestidos que no solía ponerse demasiado a menudo pero que se ajustaban tan bien a sus perfectas curvas y que le traería de cabeza toda la noche, lo sabía, por eso agradeció que trajera un plumas por que la hacía parecerse más a un muñeco de Michelin con pelo largo que a la atractiva mujer que en realidad era. Un Michelin rosa fucsia.

No era momento de distracciones.

El pelirrojo prácticamente se lanzó sobre la chica….para arrancarle una de las bolsas que llevaba y sacar una botella de cerveza. Una Guiness.

Isabel juraría que vio dos estrellas remplazar los iris verdes que compartían todos los miembros de la familia Kirkland.

"¡Por fin! ¡Querida, cuanto tiempo! "exclamó "Añoraba tu silueta. Mi rubia." sentenció mientras acariciaba la botella, disimulando una sonrisita mientras veía como Isabel se ponía primero roja, luego fruncía las cejas y terminaba por gritar.

Aunque Carwyn no escuchó realmente. De verdad necesitaba beber algo de cerveza.

Se sintió mucho mejor cuando el sabor de la cerveza se deslizó por su garganta.

Mexico le miraba con muuuuuy mal humor.

"¡Pero que te has creído, gringo europeo!" gritó a chica.

Irlanda sonrió, algo así le había gritado la primera vez que se habían visto.

1847

_"No sé qué se han creído. Puedo arreglármelas perfectamente a solas, sin la ayuda de un alemán sin cerebro y un irlandés debilucho."_

_Alemania tenía un tic en el ojo. ¿Él, sin cerebro? ¡Él no era así! Vale que aún tenía un aspecto un poco infantil, pero se las estaba arreglando sin problemas en Europa, y…_

_Dejaron que él alemán diese un discurso largo y aburrido mientras se peinaba hacia atrás su lacio cabello, dandose más importancia. En esa época aún llevaba flequillo._

No se sabe cuándo debió darse cuenta de que se había quedado solo. Aún hoy en día, el rubio se negaba a hablar de ello, herido en su orgullo y sus dos amigos habían decidido no insistir.

_El pelirrojo la había cogido por el brazo, arrastrándola pese a sus constantes quejas._

_"Mire señorita. En Europa la situación no está fácil. Es un siglo de muchos cambios. Puede rechazar nuestra ayuda contra ese niño malcriado o puede aceptarla. Pero a mi hermano Inglaterra le va bien con la industria y como Imperio…. y yo no me puedo quejar, ya que negocio con él. Le estamos proponiéndolos mejores soldados alemanes e irlandeses que tenemos, no los desperdicie."_

_La chica le miró._

_"Y ¿cómo sé que puedo fiarme de usted? ¡Es el tío de ese gringo y odia a mi padre!"_

_"Primero: yo no odio a España. Me parece un tío divertido. Ese es Arthur. Segundo: Aunque Alfred es mi sobrino, me parece que se merece una pequeña corrección. No me apetece que se le suba a la cabeza ideas de Imperio megalómano como a Arty. Tercero: ¿Cómo podría negarme a ayudar una tan hermosa y encantadora joven nación?"_

_E Isabel se había quedado de piedra._

"¡Eres un bruto y un desconsiderado!" seguía diciendo México al ver que el pelirrojo se acababa la cerveza.

"Aaaaay, que bien. Ya me siento mucho mejor" pensó este.

"¡Esa era para Alemania!"

"Oh vamos, seguro que te quedan más. Si habrá cerveza de todo tipo, eso no va a faltar. Además es cerveza irlandesa. Lleva mi nombre"

Viendo que México seguía con el ceño fruncido, se acercó a ella. La chica parpadeó. ¿Qué hacía tan cerca?

"Es mía…como tú" añadió Irlanda en una sonrisa. Y luego la besó. El sabor de la cerveza se mezcló con el de los rojos labios de la mexicana. Ella se dejó. Tuvo suerte porque la chica era de armas tomar. Probablemente en la relación ella llevaba las riendas-debía ser el carácter latino-y el solo la sorprendía en ciertas ocasiones. Como aquella.

O quizá era simplemente la cerveza…

"¿Estás celosa…porque he dicho que la cerveza tiene las curvas perfectas?" preguntó Irlanda. Se lo estaba pasando pipa. "¡Que dices!" Exclamó ella riéndose, aunque en realidad si que estaba algo molesta.

"Awww vamos…si sabes que a mí me van más las morenazas con ojos verdes…" añadió pasando sus pálidos dedos por la melena ondulada de la mexicana.

Esta sonrío, planteándose en si perdonarle o no.

"Mmmmm…está bien, pero te mereces un castigo" explico la chica con una sonrisa juguetona, mientras le besaba una de las innumerables pecas de la cara.

El irlandés abrió muy grande los ojos, y se apartó de ella, ofendido.

"No es justo¡ pero si el que se ha pasado una hora esperándote he sido yo!"

Ella parpadeo.

"¿He llegado tarde?"

No. ¿En serio se lo estaba preguntando?

_Facepalm irlandés._

"Aaaaah. Me habré quedado dormida, jaajajaja" exclamó la mexicana mientras echaba a andar hacia la casa de su primo América, donde las demás naciones se reunían para celebrar la navidad. O al menos eso pretendían, aunque claro…las peleas incesantes de Francia e Inglaterra, los gritos de América "I'm a hero!" , las provocaciones de Prusia, no ayudaban mucho.

Carwyn la siguió. Esta le cogía con su mano libre. El irlandés sonrío.

Malditos genes españoles que la hacían dormir más que un lirón. Por muy adorable que fuese su cara mientras dormía.

"Además también he ido a por las bebidas, y el regalo que faltaba."

Irlanda rodó los ojos, temiéndose lo peor. Cada año era lo mismo. México dejaba para el último minuto-LITERALMENTE-el regalo de Alfred. Aunque el regalo era un doble regalo. Por un lado algo para él, y por el otro, una pequeña-pesada-broma como venganza.

Y es que Isabel todavía le guardaba rencor a Alfred por aquella vez. No mucho, actualmente las relaciones iban bastante bien….pero bueno, no había superado esa invasión, ni la posterior anexión de SUS territorios. Aunque en opinión de Irlanda, las lentillas le iban mucho mejor que las gafas.

El año anterior, el americano había acabado descalzo, con una réplica del camisón que llevaba cuando una pequeña colonia recién descubierta, con un chupete ROSA GIGANTE en la boca en medio del salón. No quiso preguntar como lo había convencido, aunque sospechaba que Inglaterra la había ayudado con algo de magia (un milagro que nadie hubiese salido herido—excepto el orgullo de América, por supuesto).

Aunque bueno. El rubio siempre picaba, asi que…

Menos mal que no todas las naciones eran tan rencorosas. No quería imaginar lo que daría.

"Solo dime que no será nada que le haga daño" pidió. No sin razón. Alguna vez e había hecho cortarse o tropezarse.

"Ayyyy, que soso Carwyn." Este hizo una mueca. Normalmente lo pedía pensando en su sobrino. Pero es que además, este año Russia pasaría las navidades con ellos en vez de con los Nordicos y los del Este.

"Lo digo en serio. Ya sabes que Russia está con América, y si le haces daño puede reaccionar mal. Con ese loco nunca se sabe".

La mirada de Isabel se oscureció.

_"¡Irlanda! "gritó desesperada al ver al pelirrojo caer bajo la estocada de Alfred, mientras estaban todos enfrascados en una batalla que había estallado en un intento fallido de negociación._

_La chica intentó lanzarse a ayudar a Carwyn, pero Ludwig la retuvo. " Nein! Espera…"_

_"¡Carwyn!" gritó la mexicana mientras veía con horror como la sangre manchaba el uniforme del europeo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

_Alfred retiró la espada, haciendo que un gemido de dolor escapase de los labios de su rival._

_Lo sujeto antes de que este callese y lo ayúdo a tumbarse. La mirada azúl de Alfred cruzó los ojos enfurecidos de la Mexicana, y luego miró a su tío. Presionó la herida para parar la sangre que salía. Murmuró un "Lo siento" en dirección a Irlanda. Al cabo de un rato, se levantó, les dio la espalda y se fue de allí._

_Isabel le entendió perfectamente decir "Esto no ha acabado"._

"En que piensas, _dear_?" preguntó Carwyn al ver que de repente no decía nada. Ella sonrió, con una sonrisa parecida a la de Antonio.

"¡Oh, nada!" le dio un breve y tierno beso en los labios y se abrazó a él, aspirando su aroma. Nadie volvería a hacerle daño. Él era su chico.

El irlandés se dejó abrazar, ya lo creo que sí. Aunque estaba algo confundido.

La chica le volvió a coger la mano y siguieron andando, hasta llegar a una casa enorme.

Pulsó el timbre.

"Ah, por cierto. Ya tengo tu castigo. Te quedas sin tu parte de cerveza"

El Irlandés abrió la boca sorprendido al tiempo que Isabel entraba en la casa y abrazaba a América, al que pese a todo quería bastante.

El "WHAT!?" del Irlandés debió de oírse hasta en China.

Prussia estaría contento. Más para él.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
